


Gravity

by Harlow R (harlowrd)



Series: Zutara Month 2012 [28]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Zutara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlowrd/pseuds/Harlow%20R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Day 30 of Zutara Month 2012 - "Gravity"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravity

“I feel like I’m fourteen again!”

“Really? ‘Cause I still feel forty-seven.”

“Oh, don’t be so grumpy. This is fun!”

It was, actually. At least peculiar, in a way. Zuko had never really thought that revisiting the Western Air Temple to see how the repairs were going would bring back so many memories, and with them such a strong mix of nostalgia and something else he couldn’t quite place.

“This is where I first begged to join you,” he murmured, lost in thought. Katara hummed in agreement.

A low rumbling from above caught his ear; without thinking, he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her back towards him. They both fell down on their sides as rocky debris hit the floor where she’d been standing.

Katara turned her head toward him, eyes mischievous. “What are you doing?”

“Keeping rocks from crushing you,” he said, fighting a smirk.


End file.
